


And The Rejection

by raditus



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014), Warehouse 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raditus/pseuds/raditus
Summary: Not so far in your past, you've found out about a sentient library under attack and communicate with it. You end up having to save it from a chaotic organization. You had to work with a group of people and they didn't know what you were doing. Add to the list of shite things, you've also got to contend with a government warehouse keeping an eye on you for an "indiscretion" you made ages ago dealing with a satellite program and a faulty F.I.S.H!Not too much later, you find yourself having a meeting with two more people associated with the library. Turns out that the library wants to hire you on, but you're not about to accept for reasons! When a head regent of the warehouse program hears of everything, he's eager to draft you into the fold before the library can!





	1. Chapter 1

"Galahad, what the hell did you get into this time?"

Jenkins affixes you with a steely glare you never remember him using on you before. Even Jacob Stone, who's standing nearby seems thrown. You realized that just because you've known these people from before, you weren't given leave to use anyone's first name!

"(Y/N)," Jenkins begins in a somber tone, "That really isn't fair to ask me that, not since you've managed yourself to get in trouble with the USA's Warehouse project."

"That was an accident!" You Bray in protest. "That was only because their F.I.S.H broke at the *same* second I used Google Earth to browse that section of South Dakota!" 

Jacob looked over at Jenkins in mild alarm, "Wait, its *that* Warehouse project they found? The one with the psychic imprinted artefacts?"

"The one and same." Jenkins confirmed.

"I know they helped the annex and the main library out of that jam," Jacob plowed on in one rush, "But is it safe to assume they're going to help us out?"

"I'm no red step snitch!" You nearly thunder. 

"Jake's just pointing out concerns that need to be pointed out." Jenkins took a seat in your apartment. "The library feels comfortable with you now; You can expect a visit."

You cross your arms, "A visit? What *kind* of visit?" 

"We were framed for that shadow hex." Jake bluntly stated. 

Your mouth fell open, glaring at both men "What the *actual* fuck? You two weren't even there!"

"We have to stay undercover." Jenkins put in. "That means that when the librarian comes to your door, you *have* to reject the offer."

"Wouldn't y'all have a better chance at clearing your names if I worked angles from on the inside and brought you information?"

Jake shook his head, "If that's your plan, then you don't know the library."

You scoff, "Yeah, I wouldn't, seeing as I was only in the annex."

"Jake didn't mean it like that." Jenkins stared you down. "Experimental use of magics happens, (Y/N). All it would take is the coincidental use of a truth artefact around you and you'd tell our plans, not to mention put you at grave danger."

"Even if the person who set us up wasn't there, you really don't want to be cramped into a room full of guardians who just realized you have an association with us."

Even you have to concede defeat. "So basically my job is to make sure I deflect the job offer and send the dude back empty handed?"

Jenkins nodded. "When we are successful, we'll let you know."

Before both men leave, you stop them. "Word of warning to the wise; Just because you've done no wrong, doesn't mean that in the future, false shit won't *stick*"


	2. Shock

Days later, you decide that you need out of your apartment, feeling as if you were going stir crazy. You take a quick shower, slipping on clean clothes and taking your cell phone with you.

Your main weak spot always had been research. You found out years ago, when you were still in high school that people were able to use magic easily; It wasn't as hard as it was these days. Rumors had it where magic had been imprisoned, but those were just rumors. You've studied magics and occult all through school. More than a couple of times the school system had contacted your parents about occult use in school, but by sheer dumb luck you'd managed to keep it hidden! 

Your cell phone had a bunch of occult PDFs on it. Knowing that the right people getting ahold of your card could spell major trouble, you'd made a contingency plane; Having to go hardcore, the phone made to smash so that it broke. If you already had the SD card in your other hand, the card would have to be swallowed! Your stomach rolled a bit at the thought thought, but there should be nothing that anyone could use against you! You didn't practice much magic, except for that time you created an astral watcher and had her travel with you. 

There was a knock at your door and you swore vehemently. Your kitchen table table was in shambles; Pages from thought out occult experiments were strewn about on it's top! You switch off the lights in the kitchen to try to make it dark enough so if anyone peeked in, they'd not see anything clearly.

"Be right there!" You shout as the person knocked again. 

You answer the door, out of breath to a complete stranger. There was another with him, a woman. She wasn't a stranger, as she was there at the annex when you and the group took it back!

"Baird?"

"(Your Last Name), you're the one that the library wants us to have an on the spot interview?" 

You look floored, starting over at the man, " Why didn't she know? Isn't she with the library too?" 

"She's the guardian." He said by way of an explanation. " Essentially, she's my body guard." 

"I didn't know you'd be the one we were seeing." Baird put in. " It's good; I can put in the good word for you."

It felt finally good in this screwed up world to finally have someone's back. As much as it killed you though, you remembered what Galahad and Jake said. You shake your head, waving both of your hands in a show of dismissal. 

"I don't want it." 

The man, who was curiously examining some stack of papers, stopped instantly. "What?" 

"I don't want to work in a library." 

This dude looked nearly affronted. " How could you *not* want to work at the library?"

"Wait a minute," Eve began, "A position at the library vis considered prestigious; You know this!"

"Eve said you got down to business. So why are you running from responsibility?"

" That's *exactly* what I want to know."

The completely unexpected voice rang out, making you and the other start. Where there once was an unoccupied space, where no one could have slipped in, was now a woman. She was if average height, dark skin and a severe beehive hairdo. She stared you guys down, an impatient glare from behind a pair of horn rimmed glasses.

"You do you think you are?" Eve demanded.

"You might not know me, either of you." The lady even *sounded* impatient! " But I know you." She went down the line, saying all of your names. When she got to the guy, you learn his name was Flynn Carsen. 

"You're of *that* group, aren't you!" Flynn sounded bitter, nearly nauseated! 

" What other group?" Eve demanded. 

"They catch stuff, mostly just Psychically imprinted stuff " ruin the objects, using an artificial stuff."

"So, finally I get to meet an employee of the vaunted warehouse." Your tone is bitter.

"Indeed." Was the woman's reply. "All of you may refer to me as Mrs. Frederick." 

"Are you serious?" Flynn didn't sound confident this time. "The warehouse sent you?"

Mentally, you swore. You didn't have enough time after the fight in the Annex to remake your watcher, and now this higher up in the warehouse caught all of you off guard! 

"I don't care if all of Timbuktu sent her," You snarl. "The warehouse has ruined my god-damned life!" 

"We never did any such thing." Mrs. Frederick looked agast, offended. 

"Why are they saying you people ruined their life?"

"Because they freaked me out so bad. I cut and run from my own *home* because I got word they were looking for me!" 

"It was just supposed to be a questionnaire." Frederick put in. Instead, her words made you more angry.

"*Supposed* to be, really? Your *Supposed just a questionnaire* made me homeless for the last year! You focus your angry glare at Eve and Flynn. "I made *one* decision to stick my neck out and what happens? The damnable warehouse finds me!"

"Yelling at us isn't going to help." Flynn cuts in, as cold and official sounding as Frederick, a sign he's fed up with your anger! "Want to take this to the annex?" The question is directed to Frederick. 

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." She replies as you all leaves the house. "Jenkins and I have some catching up to do."

Flynn looked wounded, "About that," Frederick glared at him. "Caretaker Jenkins and one of our own collaborated with the Serpent Brotherhood and mounted an attack on the Annex." 

Frederick seemed floored, but with her, it was hard to tell. "Is everyone doing well?"

Eve nodded, "It was a hex designed to keep us out, but we cleared it." No credit to you, which stung a little, but you let it pass. No need to let the bulleye in your back get any bigger. 

You reach outside, seeing that two vehicles were parked in the driveway; The Librarians' and the other obviously Frederick's.


	3. Suspicious Activity

You suck in a shuddery breath; You haven't been *this* tense sense years ago, when your uncle's girlfriend tried ripping off your own grandparent's bank account! 

"So, this is (Y/N Surname)?" The stocky, irritable sounding man demanded. He had gruff looks to match his demeanor! Dark hair, facial and attack brows to boot!

"Yes, sir." Flynn seemed even like he was cowed.

"Who's he?" You demand rather rudely. You know that you had no business knowing about this place, but you grew suddenly irritated at being paraded around like a cow gone to auction! 

"Charming, with that attitude, aren't you?" The stranger eyed you, decidedly unimpressed with what he saw! 

"(Surname)," Flynn coldly, sharply stated, giving you a steel glare that reminded you mildly of Galahad! "Cool it!"

"Agent Neilsen," An almost gravely voice called from down the hall, "Do let the newest *addition* introduce themselves." 

The warehouse agent shuffled over to the side of the tunnel, but obviously not happy with being ordered around. This guy came up, appraising your form. 

"I am Benedict Valda." The man wore some kind of expensive suit and sense you've never become a suit conessiure, you couldn't tell thread counts from a hole in the ground! 

"What did you mean the newest addition?" Eve sounded like she popped into cop mode full time! 

"Just as I have said." The man, Benedict, sounded condescending towards Eve and you dislike him already; You had a neighbor like him when you were growing up! "The warehouse has been needing someone like this for awhile."

"Hold on a minute," You say in a panicked rush, earning another loaded glare from Flynn! "*Both* places want me to work for them?" Benedict regards you coolly, saying nothing. You shift your gaze nervously, catching everyone staring back at you. You lick your lips before you added, "Is this,you know, *legal*?"


End file.
